forbidden boarding school Love
by cutiepie316
Summary: Usui Takumi is the most popular guy at Seika Academy. and Misaki ayuzawa is the most determined girl there. she lives by one motto: hard work is the key to anything you want. she lives with that every day. Takumi has no idea how to work hard for something. Soon he'll realise with the help of Misaki anything is possible, plus hard work. ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE! ANYTHING...
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden boarding school love

Chapter 1 : the meeting

In the high school of Seika Academy there were two students who will change both of their lives forever.

Usui Takumi, a 17 year old boy in Seika high Academy he is also captain if the boys basketball team and the most popular guy in the school. He was the grandson of a billionaire company the Walker Corporation ( **that's another story for another chapter** ). He has emerald eyes and blonde spiky hair (that was one of the many reasons why he was so popular). Plus he was the smartest person in school he would be able to do anything he wanted and no one would stop him because if they did they would get a real beating.

Misaki Ayuzawa was the second smartest person in school. She has long raven hair, (up to her elbow to be exact) amber eyes and the most perfect nose. She attended Seika Academy on a scholarship. She has exactly 2 friends Shizuko and Sakura. Shizuko also attended the school on a scholarship, whilst Sakura was the daughter of the school principal. She didn't have many male friends because of her father. She has a little sister in Junior high and Minako her mother. She was 16 years old.

 **Time to get on with the story**

It was a regular day at Seika academy the sun shining the birds are tweeting etc. Misaki was in the lunch hall with Sakura (Shizuko was at a lunchtime club every Wednesday). Sakura the usual was making such a big deal on why her father didn't allow the school to have re bean soup. Misaki actually didn't mind the school not have red bean soup but it was so much fun listening to Sakura and half the time she didn't even know what she was talking about.

Suddenly, a crowd of girls surrounded the entrance it was obviously the basket ball team, again. Misaki didn't understand why girls actually liked Takumi; to her he was a spoiled brat who got everything he wanted without working hard for it. To see his face infuriated her.

"Sakura, I'm going to the library to study for the English test we have. Are you coming?"

Sakura wanted to stay and look at Kuuga the guy she has been crushing on ever since school started (which started like 2 weeks ago).

" You can stay here if you want . I don't mind i can go alone" Misaki said quite calmly.

"YAY!" Sakura screamed

All attention was on her and Misaki. Misaki tried to go to the library out the back but it was locked, so she had to face the hurdle of girls. She tried pushing until she got to the front only to be face to face with Takumi.

"Excuse me can you move?"

Takumi filled with shock moved swiftly to the right letting her through. By doing this he accidently bumped into a girl and she screamed her head off knowing that Takumi actually touched her. The girls got more rowdy as they also wanted him to touch them as well. It was harder for Misaki to move. The girls kept moving making Misaki lose control of her feet. She swayed with the girls and accidently bumped into Takumi. He gave her a simple smirk and she just looked away. Takumi, by this point was he very confused, normally girls will faint at the sight of him. However, this mystery girl was different. The swaying stopped when Mr. Hitomi tried to separate the girls - including Misaki. He helped Takumi by balancing him (which was not really needed) and sweeping of any dust on him. He didn't seem to mind since he was only interested in his mystery girl. It was too late; Misaki had the chance to sneakily slip her way from the crowed and away from _him._

All Takumi could think about was her during the rest of lunch.

 **HI. This was my first fan fiction. I'm totally addicted to this like coke. I think that was a bad example. The reason in started this was because I had nothing to do like any normal teenage girl. AND this was the first anime i actually took an interest in.**

 **Sorry, my comment was too short**

 **Please leave a message so I know what to improve on next time.**

 **Thx^^. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden boarding school love

Chapter 2: president Ayuzawa

 **Previously:** Usui Takumi was a 17 yr old boy who attended Seika Academy and Misaki Ayuzawa was a 16 yr old girl at Seika Academy. Takumi was the captain of the boy's basket ball team while Misaki was a man hating girl. On Wednesday, during lunch Misaki went to go to the library but couldn't because of the girls surround the entrance. That was when Takumi became interested on the girl who wasn't interested in him. His 'Mystery girl'. Before he could get to know her she disappeared.

 **Story time**

 **After lunch...**

Takumi couldn't stop thinking about his 'mystery girl' during his 5th period (English). It wasn't normal for him to not pay attention since he already knows how to speak fluent English. This time it was strange he was actually thinking about a girl. _**A GIRL!**_

He couldn't stop thinking on why she wasn't attracted to him. This means that he was interested to get to know her. He didn't even get her name. He regretted it but it wasn't much he could do. 'Takumi-kun... Takumi-kun... TAKUMI-KUN!' screamed Tora

"Geez... You don't need to be so loud. I can still hear."

"Then why you listen, to me?"

"Cause I don't want to." He answered bluntly

"We're gonna be late for practise, Captain" He looked really pissed at him

Takumi picked up his stuff and left he was going ask about his 'mystery girl' but he knew there would be no point since all Tora would to is tease him about it and not help. Takumi would have to look for her by himself. He questioned himself sometimes, is she really worth it? Even though he might not see her again it's not going to matter she won't change his life (or so he thought). He was doomed to be the heir to the Walker Corporation. As he walked with Tora he wondered why it had to happen to him why can't there be someone else.

"Tora, why do you think things happen and why we are who we are?"

Tora started to laugh

"Wow I never knew Takumi-kun could be so deep." Tora laughed

"Seriously" he sighed

"Well ... I think it's all a part of destiny everything we do is a part of destiny."

'Destiny?'

'What a load of rubbish' he thought . It didn't make any sense to him.

...

Meanwhile Misaki heard about the opening for student council president opening and stormed to Mr. Hitomi office about it.

This was a opportunity she didn't want to miss out.

She walked towards the staff office and realised that her heart was racing she was actually excited about this.

"Excuse me, sir can I have a word with you."

"Sure Ayuzawa"

"Can I have the student council position? PLLLEEESSSE!"

"Well, I didn't think you would be interested in this."

"seriously... I've always been interested now. I know I can do a good off with this and I know I can help this to the school improve"

Mr. Hitomi was actually interested he knew that she could do a good job since the principal believed in her enough to give her a scholar ship. He saw the determination in his eyes it gave him a hope that she would actually do well at this. He didn't know her true reason on being school president. Since, she hated men and though that men were only trouble-makers. She wanted to change that and make all the boys good so that no one would have to worry about them leaving their families. However, she could only do that if she had enough power, like the power a school president would have. She knew it would take immense responsibility but she didn't care, she only wanted to trust people again.

" I'll let be president but only if you something for me "

She became really angry, (you could actually see a scar on her forehead) she didn't know what he wanted which made her worry because she knew that he was a really weird teacher so she didn't know what to expect.

"Got to the entire sports club and ask them what they want to improve and report back to me about it on paper, not just memory"

She was actually surprised she thought she would do something weird like play with him or something but it was actually pretty normal since school started the sports club should be updated.

"OKAY... I'll do my best."

She said with excitement

She left the room with excitement. She was actually excited about this. She couldn't wait to get started.

...

She interviewed the entire sports team except from the basket ball. She wanted to avoid them but she couldn't she said she'll interview the entire sports team and that is what she'll do it. She wanted to do it and get it over with. She walked over to the gym and heard screams. That was pretty normal since it was the basketball team the girls were screaming about how much they sweat some of them even take of their shirts cause they practise too much.

She wanted to get it over with. She didn't see why girls were actually interested in them.

The coach was hella strict he didn't let anyone enter the gym to talk to the boys if they didn't have a not that's why Misaki had to go back and get a note.

When she entered the first thing she heard were screams she didn't get why they did and every time they did she got scared that something bad would happen them. She came and went to the coach. Before she could talk to the coach her ear was invaded by the sound of the whistle. I made her go partly deaf since she was so close and it was so loud.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU A PASS MY 7 YR OLD SON CAN PASS BETTER THAN THAT!"

Misaki wondered how it can a 7 year old can pass better than a 17 yr old boys. Even though they were all in the same grade and Misaki was only a few months different she felt there were a 15 years different.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" SCREAMED the coach

"Coach I need to talk to your team please, here is a note."

"VALID!" SCREAMS the coach

He actually needed to tall like a normal person before he makes some one turns deaf. And he wonders why he is single. She laughed quietly in her own thought. Some people might think that's weird but she didn't care since there was only like 4 virgins in the school. Apparently everyone else had sex except from Misaki, Shizuko, Sakura and Takumi. When she heard this she was actually surprised she thought he had been the first people to lose his virginity but actually he was just a virgin.

She walked towards the team (well no the entire team). She was having second thoughts about this. The team was really weird there was a guy with brown hair he was eating bread crusts. Out of all the foods in the world why would he eat bread crusts? Plus there was Kuuga; Misaki knew if Kuuga was here then Sakura should be here to. Then there was a demon blond guy named Tora he was staring at his phone like he was waiting for someone.

Now there was only one person missing Takumi. She didn't care we're he was she just wanted to get this over and done with.

"Excuse me can I interview your team for one minute"

"Sure" Kuuga replied

"Your actually pretty cute. Do you know"

"Slut" answered Misaki

"OOOOOOHHHHHH... kuuga just got denied by a girl" screamed Shintani

Misaki didn't understand why he made such a big deal about this isn't it only natural for people to get rejected.

Takumi was wondering why Shintani made such a huge commotion. He walked towards the girl with raven hair and heard that she was asking questions about what they could improve about their team or if they had any problems or wishes they would like.

She sounded pissed and stated shouting that their wishes were unreasonable.

"Excuse me who are you?"

She turned around leaving Takumi in a shock that it was his mystery girl. As she turned her hair covered her face for a moment and her eyes were filled with gold. All she could think was about how cute she was.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Irrelevant information I'm only here to listen to your problems" she said bluntly

Takumi felt determined he wanted to know her name so he moved towards her and she moved back her as he moved forward. She felt a nervous energy coming towards her. She didn't realise that there was a pole behind her. Misaki was going to fall but before she could Takumi grabbed her by her waist. It was those positions were she had to look up to see him. His dreamy green eyes mesmerised her then he spoke "what is your name?"

Misaki was lost in his green sea and answered incautiously "M...my name...i...is...Misa...Misaki...Misaki ayu...Misaki Ayuzawa..."

" It's a pretty name" he replied

Misaki quickly moved when she noticed the rest of the team making lovey dovey noises.

"Soooo... I'll put that needing as janitor or someone responsible for the equipment. You know it's really dangerous to leave things like that carelessly" she was blushing so hard. She actually understood why girls were so interested in him and realised how beautiful she was.

Takumi was so happy to finally found her name and realised that her blush and her reaction was totally worth it. Now that he found the person that actually interested him, he was not going to let her go. No matter what. She left the gym in awe in his beauty and decided never to see him again.

She went back to Mr. Hitomi and gave him the list surprisingly it wasn't very long.

He gave her the student council badge and she left the room with a squeal she finally got what she wanted and she had to tell Sakura and Shizuko for a celebration.

SHE WON'T FOGET THIS CELEBRATION !

 **I HOPE this chapter wasn't very long. Please comments on what u think the next chapter should be about i have the beginning sorted but the rest I'm not sure about. I'll try to update every day but when school starts im not sure i can do it it every day . Just a heads up warning. Please comment on how many chapters this fan fiction should have. Thx like subscribe. :P**


	3. my perverted stalker from phremones

Forbidden boarding school love

 **Chapter 3: my perverted stalker from planet pheromones**

 **Previously:** Takumi couldn't stop thinking about his mysterious girl during 5th period, and then Tora came and told him if events happen because of 'destiny', Takumi doesn't believe in destiny. Misaki heard about the student council president offer and rushed to Mr. Hitomi to ask him for it, he said he'll only give it to her if she goes to all the sports clubs and ask them what they want to improve or wishes. She agreed and went. By the time she got to the basketball teams everyone else was done. She realised that the coach needed to calm down plus that the team had unreasonable requests. She met Takumi. You wouldn't believe how shocked Takumi was when he saw his adorable mystery girl right in front of him; he had to know her name meaning using any force. What he did is he went up to her until she fell and caught her in the position where she had to look up at him. Misaki got lost in his eyes and told him her name (which was like the biggest mistake of her life). She panicked and told them that they needed a person to look after their equipment. Seeing her reaction made Takumi think that she was really cute and that he would never let her go once he had her.

 **Story time:**

"YAY! Congratulations Misaki for becoming president!" Sakura screamed

"Yes, I agree, Congratulations Misaki." Calmly replied Shizuko

"We need to celebrate. We're going Indulge and everything is one me!" Sais Sakura

No one could disagree to Sakura since Indulge was like the best restaurant ever plus it wasn't that expensive to buy it from. They all agreed that they will go there on Friday (tomorrow night).

Misaki was thrilled the last time she went out with her friends was in Middle school. She hoped she wouldn't ruin everything up for them. So she decided to study on social behaviour ( **seriously)**.

...

 **In the library**

Misaki was in the s section in the library; she liked the library since it was like her safe place and that the library is so peaceful that it made her feel safe.

Misaki sat down reading about the behaviour of teenage girls in the past 10 years and she didn't really understand it because it was only filled with love and how they act between them plus the way they dress. It wasn't very useful since she wanted to know how to act in a dinner place and not know how to act around boys. Misaki had never fallen in love and she thought she most likely won't until she would be able to change boys.

She was going back to the s section to look for another book since the one she hd wasn't very helpful at all.

When she went back she heard a noise it was like someone was complaining about something it sounded like a girl. Curious to find out what it was she went closer towards the sound (the e section of the library). She saw Takumi and a girl with long wavy hair, her skin was flawless and her lips were kind of a pinkish red. She seemed to know Takumi and him her. Misaki tried to listen carefully she kept leaning and leaning until a bunch of books fell and attracted their attention.

Misaki tuned crimson "S...sorry. I was looking at books about elephants. And I was so clumsy that I tripped up. Don't worry I didn't hear what you were talking about" she said each word while going more red (if that's even possible). She ended with a fake laugh which was obvious to everyone. Takumi burst into laughter "HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Everyone around them thought he was going insane. Misaki left and Takumi followed her unknowingly leaving the girl behind. He followed her to the s section and she was looking for something when Misaki finally found it was too high for her to reach. She tried jumping using a long stick to reach it but none of them worked. Takumi smirked on how she wouldn't give up or ask for help from any one. So he decided to step in and do something he walked up behind her and used his long arms to reach for the book.

Misaki was shocked to see him behind her she started blush a little (she didn't know why she blushed). When he got the book he started to star at it for a while then came to a conclusion.

"Are you Researching, teenage girl behaviour. If you are why don't you ask me."

"why would I ask you ?" she said sarcastically

"Because I'm an expert on these kind of things."

"Fine, then I'll ask. Come."

Takumi followed her to her seat and sat down opposite to her. She got her notepad and pen which was a standard handwriting pen.

She started asking question about teenage girls and what they do when they go out. He replied every time with a smirk and a straight forward reply. She liked how he got straight to the point.

"What if a girl brought a man to her all girl evening?" questioned Misaki

"Sure, I'll come then I will stay with you all night and we can play some games."

"WHAT?!"

"Didn't you invite me to your all girls evening, don't worry I'll bring the rest of the guys. Including Kuuga I know that one of your friends will be happy. What restaurant is it?

"Indulge."

She couldn't refuse it because Sakura was paying and if she learnt that she let down an offer to hang out with Kuuga she would be disappointed. And that was the last thing she wanted to see her best friend sad because of her.

"Don't worry with me there you won't be bored."

She left the library really pissed and questioned and why he would say those things to her.

...

 **Dorm room**

Inside her dorm room there were 2 single bed and 2 study tables. Plus there was a nightstand on each desk. She shared the room with Sakura. Sakura had a picture of her dad. While Misaki was still empty when she found something important she would put a picture there. She didn't put a family picture there because it would only bring her sadness of how her Dad left her. When she found something or someone that made her happy she would put a picture of that there. On her bed were 2 pillows and her teddy bear 'Mr. Cuddles' It was a present from her dad but it was the only thing chased away her bad dreams. It was her good luck charm and the only thing that wouldn't judge her and she could actually tell him her problems.

"Sakura the basketball team is gonna come out with us Tonight. Is that alright?"

"YES! OH MY GOD! What do I wear?"

"Anything that looks good"

"How did you do it?" questioned Sakura

"Well I had a little help from an perverted alien from planet pheromones"

Sakura looked confused but she didn't mind.

...

 **At indulge**

Sakura, Shizuko and Misaki arrived early by a few minutes. Sakura wanted to do last minute touches in the bathroom. She was wearing a white tank top with blue see-through top over and blue jeans and black open toe deals. Shizuko was wearing a white top with a tie and black blazer and black skirt with black pumps. (Formal) while Misaki was wearing a black shirt with jewels on them with a gold necklace and blue jeans and black heals. They had a table for 7. It was at a corner with the best view of the city.

 **5 minutes later**

The basketball team entered they were all wearing casual clothing. Takumi sat down in front of Misaki and Kuuga sat down in front of Sakura and Shintani sat down in front of Shizuko while Tora was in the middle sitting like he was the king. (just how he liked it).

All the conversation they were having were about their lives and problems with the school. Hearing Sakura made Misaki smile. She loved how passionate she was about the school. Takumi blushed a little when seeing her.

Tora noticed and he was not going to let it slide.

"SOOOO... Takumi why are you blushing?" questioned Tora

"..." Takumi stayed silent

Misaki was wondering why he started to blush and she laughed a little she didn't know why he was blushing. But she was glad to know he was a human who could be embarrassed and felt emotion.

"Misaki-chan why are you laughing" Questioned Tora

Everyone stared at her like there was something wrong with her.

"I'm just glad to know that Takumi was actually a human. I doubted it for a while. It's nice to know he is just a human just like the rest of us." Misaki chucked

Takumi blushed even harder while hearing that. Takumi got up and left. Misaki thought she said something wrong to offend him. So she excused herself and tried to catch up to to Takumi.

"Takumi wait."

He paused.

"I'm sorry if what I said offended you."

Takumi slowly walked up to her. Grabbed her fists and put her up against the wall and leaned closer and closer until there was barely a gap left between their lips .His lips wear pink with a hint of red. Whilst Misaki lips were pink that shined in their light. Takumi was captivated by her lips and leaned closer and closer until they touched. Takumi was dominating the kiss he made her open her lips and let him in. Misaki eyes were wide open and shocked that he actually kissed her and he let him kissed her. She struggled for a while and then gave up. Her arms became lose and instead of pushing him away she placed her arms on his rocked like chest. Her eyes were still open. The kiss was bout a couple of minutes long until she pushed him.

She rushed back to the guys and told them she was going to leave with her tomato face. A few seconds later Takumi came and told them he was going to leave.

Everyone was suspicious on what was happening.

Before Takumi could catch Misaki she left on the 140 bus to Seika. He couldn't talk to her until tomorrow. So he had the entire night to prepare what he was going to say to her.

 **I hope you like reading my stories. And i love to hear about your opinions tell me PLEASE! They are so much fun to read and love to hear what I can improve on. I hope you can wait until my next chapter is compete which I hope is about tomorrow. I finally understand how much time you need to complete one full chapter. Before I thought that one page was enough then I realised t wasn't. I really need to know how many chapters you would like.**

 **Thx like and subscribe. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden boarding school love

Chapter 4: rumours

 **Previously:** Misaki was researching about teenage girl's behaviour so she wouldn't ruin her celebratory dinner for becoming president. While she was in the library she heard a girl and Takumi talking curious to know what it was she walked towards them and bumped into some books. Then she and Takumi were in the library asking questions about girls and Misaki invited them to Indulge. Takumi brought the entire basketball team to the restaurant. Takumi went to the bathroom and Misaki caught up with him to talk to them about a misunderstanding. Takumi moved closer and closer until they kissed. _ **THEY KISSED!**_

 **Story time:**

Takumi returned to Indulge feeling gloomy. He told them that he wasn't feeling well and had to leave. The entire team followed him including Shizuko and Sakura. They were all wondering what happened to Misaki.

"Misaki had to leave she said she didn't feel very well so she left." Explained Takumi

They all understood since she had 5 helpings of ice cream. They came aboard the bus for Seika academy. Sakura and Kuuga were having an intellectual conversation about the school sports club in the school. Takumi was staring out the window thinking about if he should regret about what he did. Tora was staring at a picture on his phone. He had a picture of Misaki and Takumi kiss. He gave a smirk.

 **...**

 **At Seika Academy**

Misaki was in her pyjamas reading a book 'Romeo and Juliet'. When Sakura entered she gave a smile and turned back to read her book.

"Misa-chan why did you leave early?" questioned Misaki

"I felt ill. I think I had too much ice cream." Replied Misaki

"That's good because I doubted Takumi when he said that."

She couldn't believe that she and Takumi were in sync about excuses. All she could think about was the kiss. She didn't regret it but she was curious on why he did that. Did he do it to mock her later? Misaki went to sleep on wondering the reason why he did that.

Takumi went to sleep wondering about tomorrow and what will happen and her reaction on about the kiss. He decided to keep it straight forward and to tell her that he loved her. It was confirmed when Misaki had her opinion about him.

...

 **The next day**

Misaki went to school with Shizuko and Sakura (usual) she couldn't stop thinking about Takumi. Even in her sleep all she could do is think about him.

When she entered school everyone was staring at her. They gave those looks when you killed someone and everyone knows. They were whispering about her, judging her. It made her feel nervous. Then she went up to the notice boards and saw a picture of her and Takumi kissing. She turned Crimson and left the room to go the toilet. Shizuko and Sakura followed her to the toilet.

"Misaki you didn't leave cause you had a upset stomach right?" asked Shizuko

"Yeah I was too shocked and I didn't know what to do." Cried Misaki

"Soooo...you didn't kiss him. There is no reason to worried about."

"Are you crazy? Of course she should be worried. Takumi is the most popular guy in school do you think that they are going to listen to her and believe that she didn't kiss him." Protested Sakura

Misaki opened the toilet door.

"Class in going to start soon we should leave."

...

 **Meanwhile**

When Takumi entered the school people were talking about him but he didn't feel nervous like Misaki. When he saw the notice board a vein popped up in his forehead.

"What kind of selfish bastard did this?" He thought

Takumi then realised that Misaki would have already seen this. He knew they were all going to blame her instead of him. He couldn't let her suffer for his actions. He stormed to find Misaki he didn't know what she had 1st periods so he decided to go to all the classes.

Misaki was in the maths class studying about Trigonometry. She was exactly in the middle of the class; she could hear everyone talk about her. She felt like crying but she knew she couldn't because she was President and she had to lead a good example for everyone to follow. There were 10 minutes left till class began the whispers kept getting louder and louder in her mind.

Takumi kept looking and looking for her but he couldn't find her he had 5 minutes left before he could find her he searched all the classrooms except for maths and art. He only had 5 minutes left he could only search one. The question was which one?

Shizuko and Sakura were listening to what everyone was saying. Soon Sakura couldn't handle it was too much for her to bear.

"Why are you all talking behind her back if you want to tell her something just say it directly towards her face" Protested Sakura

A girl with chestnut hair up to her shoulders stood up and talked.

"Fine I'll talk in behalf of the school. Is it not a picture of her and Takumi Kissing?"

"Yes it is." Said Sakura

"So why can't we judge her, if she is the one kissing him."

"If you look closely you will see that she opened her eyes when she kissed him, so it's obvious that he kissed him"

"Why would Takumi kiss her? He hasn't shown any interest in any girls. Plus he could have any girl, why would he pick her?"

"..." There was only silence

"See... why can't we judge her." Protested the girl with brown hair

Takumi burst through the door; everyone else stared at him and started whispering again. Takumi grabbed Misaki hands and excited the class.

They went to the library while Misaki looked like tomato. Takumi smirked.

"Are you seriously laughing about this?! I'm the one getting blamed for your mistakes. Whwy did you have did kiss me?!" Demanded Misaki

"1st I shouldn't be laughing about this. I'm sorry" said Takumi with a caring spark in his eyes

"You're forgiven for that."

"2nd I kissed you because I love you... I love you Misaki... And I couldn't hold it in. I'm sorry"

There was silence at first then Misaki spoke.

" We barely know each other and you're already confessing to me."

"We've only knew each other for about a week. I think that's more than enough to fall in love. I love you because you're not like any other girl I see. Everyone treats me like I'm a robot admiring me because of my skills"

Then she understood why he fell in love with her. Her comment on him while they were at Indulge might have confirmed that.

Takumi moved closer and closer towards her she moved back until she was up against the books she couldn't scream for help since it was a library. Takumi moved closely up to her and kissed her forehead and said that

"I will figure out who did this to you and I won't let them go easy." Whispered Takumi

She felt kind of safe when she heard him say that, she was happy to know that someone was there was someone to look after her and to make her feel safe.

Takumi left the library and called Shintani. He knew that Shintani wouldn't do that because he was too innocent to do this.

"Shintani when I and Misaki left to go to the 'bathroom' did anyone leave after us and came before us"

He knew he could trust Shintani since he couldn't lie and even if he did it would be obvious to know because whenever he lie's his nose twitches.

"Yeah Tora came out just before you did." Shintani said while stuffing his mouth full od bread crusts.

Now all Takumi needed was evidence that Tora did it. Luckily him it was 3rd period and Tora ha gym and he takes forever in the showers

...

 **At the gym showers**

Takumi entered the showers they didn't smell that bad they just reeked of Tora shampoo. Tora gym bag was a Nike bag which was dark blue and white. Inside he had his uniform and his perfume which was obviously Calvin Klein newest perfume. Under his trousers was his phone. Takumi got it out and checked in camera (his phone didn't have a password. Idiot!) in the deleted album. There. He saw it the picture of him and Misaki kissing. He clenched his fists and decided to wait for him to come out.

By now it was already 4th period he didn't care for him Misaki was more important than classes.

When Tora got out he saw a dark figure waiting for him. Dark aura came out from him.

"AHHHHHHH" Screamed Tora

"I've been waiting"

The shadowy figure went away from the shadows to show its face; thank god it was only Takumi and not someone who was going to kill him (or so he thought).

"Why... why did you post the picture all round school. Tora... Why?!" Demanded Usui

"I did it because she wasn't good enough for you."

Takumi pushed against the lockers.

"You don't decide who is good enough for me. Got it?" Threatened Takumi

He let go and went back to the notice hall and gave a special announcement

"Excuse me everyone?"

It was Takumi fort word that got everyone's attention. Luckily for him Misaki was there. He was going save his damsel in distress.

"I would like to tell everyone that I kissed Misaki not the other way around. I did it because I was bored and I though why not let my first kiss be with someone interesting?"

Everyone understood more the less and no one whispered about Misaki in the school.

Misaki walked up to him and said this "I can't believe that was your first kiss."

"Well believe it." Replied Takumi in a cheeky tone

"Why did you do that?"

"Because Misaki I love you. And I will always protect you."

Before Misaki could say something he walked away leaving her face blushed with embarrassment.

 **Hey... I know I updated pretty quick but I had this idea and I needed to write it before it escapes my mind. That happens a lot with me. Sorry this author note is pretty short I don't really know what to write about.**

 **Thx like subscribe. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Forbidden boarding school love

Chapter 5: The masquerade ball

 **Previously:** Misaki couldn't stop thinking about her kiss with Takumi even when she went to bed. Tora had a picture about the kiss and planned to make it useful. When Misaki entered school she saw the picture and decided to go school like any normal day. People around her were whispering about it. When Takumi saw the kiss he got pissed he decided to know who did this. He needed Shintani help and he told him that Tora came out before he did. He found evidence of it and made an announcement saying that he kissed Misaki. And the whispering stops. Takumi will always protect Misaki.

 **Story time:** It was a week afterTakumi announcement. He kept an following Misaki around every where during lunch, during free period and after school. He was missing his basketball practise just to hang out with her. (What a waste).

...

 **In the library**

"Takumi you keep in missing practise to hang out with Misaki." Complained Kuuga

"I do that because I want to hang out with her." Takumi said bluntly

Misaki was (obviously) in the library reading on old English literature and heard Kuuga and Takumi conversation. She couldn't help but to fell guilty the team is going to suffer because of her.

"The championship is coming up. Plus there is masquerade ball. We need to practise or we can't go." Moaned Kuuga

"Sooooo... That's your problem as long as Misaki doesn't go to the ball I don't care about it."

"She is ruining you" complained Kuuga

Kuuga stormed out of the library and saw Misaki and gave her a dirty look. Misaki didn't do anything she just stared back bluntly. She couldn't say anything because it was her fault that this happened.

"Usui, why are you missing practise" questioned Misaki

"Oh...Misaki. I didn't know you were listening. To, answer your question Misaki. I miss practise to hang out with you." He answered

"Don't. The championship games are coming up and you need practise. I want your team to win." She said while turning red

"It's sweet that you care but if I do that then I can't hang out with you." Cheekily said Takumi

"I'll come to practise with you, if you go. I can do some Student council work while you practise" Misaki face was as red as a strawberry

"Sure. I'll love that."

"It's just that I owe you last week I'm just paying up. Just tell me when you have practise."

"I have practise every day after school."

"See you then. And don't follow me!" Misaki voice turned back to normal.

...

 **After school**

Misaki went to the gymnasium and saw the screaming girls. They just gave her a headache. She saw her pink haired friend Sakura screaming her head.

Misaki sat at the back doing some student council work. She was working on the masquerade ball that was going happen in a few days. It was almost done, she just had to make a few arrangements on the food and decide on her dress. She was planning to wear a blue dress with a net at the front and it was long up to her legs and wearing silver high heels to compliment with that. She was going to wear a gold necklace and curl her hair. She had the masks all made and done.

Takumi tried to wave to Misaki but she just ignored him and carried on working. This made it hard for him to concentrate on the game. He missed a few goals which was rare. When it was time for a break he immediately went to Misaki.

"Hey, Misaki I'm glad you turned up." Said Takumi

"Yeah, I am to but he girls screaming makes it too hard to concentrate. Do you ever get used to it."

"You actually get used to it." Smirked Takumi

"I see your working on the masquerade ball. Would you like to be my date?"

"No." Bluntly said Misaki

"This is the reason why I like you. You're unpredictable."

Misaki rolled her eyes

"I'll play a game with you. If I can recognise you you'll let me be your date for the evening. Deal?"

"Deal."

Misaki was really confident that he wasn't going to win and if he did win it's not going to the worst night since she has to look after everything she won't have time to dance and enjoy the night.

 **At the ball**

The ball was a cliché looking ball candles and classical music. She was wearing her blue dress with curled hair. Her mask was black and had a feather on the end It didn't cover her whole face just the eyes. She went up to Yukimura (vice president) to make sure everything was okay.

"W..wow! P...pres. I..I didn't kn..know you'll l..look so good." It took him about 2 minutes to say that sentence.

"Thanks. You look good to. Just make sure everything is fine and tell me if anything is wrong." Said Misaki

There was a silence in the crowd and everyone was mumbling. It was Takumi dressed like a prince with a silver blazer and a black tie and a white shirt. He stood on the stairs for a moment analysing the crowd to look for Misaki. He gave a smirk. He found her. He walked up to a girl with blue dress and a black mask, while one hand in his pocket. Everyone moved to let him walk and followed him to see where he was going. He stood in front of Misaki and knelt down in one knee.

"May I dance with you?" Questioned Takumi

Misaki couldn't say no to him with all these people staring at her. She agreed and held his hand. They walked towards the dance floor and the orchestra started playing Beethoven number 5.

Misaki kept on looking at her fee to make sure she didn't step ion him because he me screamed it would seriously embarrass her not that he didn't do that already. Takumi chuckled as he saw.

"Why are you laughing?" she seemed offended

"You've never waltzed before right?" questioned Takumi

"Yes." Misaki answered.

"It's nice to see you trying so hard."

Misaki started to blush intensely.

Takumi grabbed her closer to him making an inch gap between them. Takumi saw her eyes and smiled he was going to kiss her.

Yukimura came in to interrupt the moment.

"P..pres there is someone making a racket by the punch."

"Sure I'm coming."

Takumi looked seriously pissed at Yukimura and couldn't help but hide.

There was a drunken person making a racket near the punch he kept of swearing to everyone and that why didn't he have a date to the ball.

Misaki tried to calm him down but he kept on swearing at her. Takumi couldn't just stand there and watch so he couldn't stand and do nothing so he decided to use force. Which wasn't not a much of a big help. The guy didn't calm down instead he was angry and threw the punch at Misaki and Takumi.

Takumi and Misaki went to his dorm room. In Takumi dorm room there wasn't much there was only a bed and a study table nothing else. In Misaki room there was pictures of her families and friends in her table plus a plant.

There was nothing. She was confused.

"Welcome in." Said Takumi

Takumi was in the shower and Misaki was going around his room looking, he shared his room with Shintani.

There was only one picture of him when he was young, he was really cute. She chuckled.

Takumi was taking a while for him to leave the showers. So she decided to take her phone out and take a picture of it she couldn't wait to see his face when she showed it to him.

Takumi came out of the showers with only a towel on he decided to do a sneak attack on Misaki. She was only wearing his shirt and of course her bra and underwear.

Takumi grabbed by the arms and pushed her against her wall.

"I love that you only wearing my shirt. Doesn't it remind you of something sexy..."

Misaki blushed.

"N...NO." She said.

Takumi started to unbutton her shirt. Her bra was revealed.

Before he could finish she left the room with a robe.

"So close..."

 **Hey guys I hope you like my stories. I had no idea what to write about until I had a really weird dream about how this story ended. I can't wait to end this story. This is going to be my best story...I think. Tell me what you think my next chapter should be about. I can't write tomorrow. I'm going to be busy. Sorry guys :C**

 **Thx like and subscribe :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Forbidden boarding school love

Chapter 6: The fiancé

 **Previously:** Takumi was hanging around Misaki a lot so he missed practice and Kuuga was getting pissed and Misaki was feeling guilty. She managed to convince Takumi to go to practise. During practise she was working on the masquerade ball; during practise Misaki and Takumi made a bet saying if he could recognise her she would be his date. At the ball Takumi recognised Misaki (obviously) they danced to Beethoven. There was a problem a student drank too much champagne and making a racket. Takumi tried to help which wasn't working and he through the punch at them. They went to Takumi room who he shared with Shintani. While he was showering Misaki was looking around his room looking at his pictures. She was wearing his shirt (only) luckily it was baggy for her. Takumi came out of the shower finding her looking at his pictures. He walked up to her wearing only towel around his waist. Misaki walked back until she was against a wall and turned red. Takumi started unbuttoning her shirt before he could do anything she walked out the room.

 **Story time**

Misaki was in the library (as usual) studying World War 2. She was listening to music on her iPod. She was mumbling the words to sorry (by Justin Bieber), she liked the song since he was a nice song a meaning plus the beat was catchy. She read the book it was 461 pages of saying why Hitler started the war.

"461 pages saying that he had a crappy life and that he hates Jewish people because they had a better life than him." complained Misaki

"What a crappy person..." thought Misaki

Misaki was in the 'm' section of the library looking for anything interesting to read. Then she heard voices from the 'n' section of the library.

"Why are you doing this?" It sounded like a female

"It's because Maria, I don't care." It sounded like Takumi.

Misaki leaned closer to the books and became interested on their conversation.

She leaned closer and until she saw him and a girl with brown hair. She seemed to know Takumi and him her. This was quite unusual because he spends too much time with Misaki and doesn't have any girl firnds except from Misaki, Shizuko and Sakura.

"Maria, please just accept it and move on." Complained Takumi

"No, I won't you think the Walkers are going to accept this. Well... you're wrong. If you don't want to they'll force you to do it."

"I am able to convince them. So don't get your hopes up."

"Who is it?" questioned Maria

"Misaki" answered Takumi

"You're not even gonna try to do deny it?!"

Maria started to make tears going down but she tries to act strong in front of him. Misaki was actually mesmerised by her most girls will just have a break down for him to go to them and pay attention, but her, she was different she doesn't want boys to always be there for him.

"Maybe we could be friends." Thought Misaki

"Maybe not. She seemed to have a crush on Takumi and she might not by my biggest fan."

"No point of denying it when I'm sure. I want to be her boyfriend."

Misaki was shocked. Not only he likes but he want her to be his girlfriend. Which means it's serious.

Maria was walking out the room. Misaki tried to hide not wanting her to notice Misaki pretended to look at books. She left the library with tears overflowing. She felt guilty that she was the reason for her to cry.

"Hey, Usui who was she?" questioned Misaki

"No one you need to worry about." Answered Takumi

"Usui I have to worry. Please tell me. I promise I won't be mad or offended."

"Fine... Maria is my fiancée."

Misaki looked disappointed.

"Oh... I see. Then maybe you should start hanging around her rather than me since she's getting jealous."

"NO! Misaki you are the only thing that is important to me. She is nothing you don't have to worry about her."

Misaki felt relieved she smiled a little. Then she became sad she knows that she has a responsibility.

"Usui I have to worry about her. It's my job as president to worry to about the students and make them come first. If making her sad is our friendship then...I'm sorry we can't be friends anymore." Misaki looked like she was going to cry

Takumi was amazed with the amount of confident she had to do that. He liked how she thinks of everyone else before herself.

He walked up to her until there was barely a gap between them.

He whispered. "I will get you back Misa-chan. I will. Now that I've finally fund you I'm not letting you go because of some stupid girl."

Misaki was confused when he said "finally found you." Was he looking for her? Was he waiting for someone who looked like her or acted like her? She felt relieved she didn't want to waste this friend. She knew he mean it and he will come back to her. All she had to do was wait for him.

 **Sorry this chapter is a bit short. AND sorry that it took me long to update this chapter and that I said this was the end chapter because it's not. I want this story to go smoothly. So there will be many chapters. I know that Maria isn't his fiancée i just really like her.**

 **Thx. sorry. like and subscribe. :P**


	7. Chapter 7

Forbidden boarding school love

Chapter 7: I'll never leave you

 **Previously:** Misaki heard Takumi and a girl talking and the strange girl name is Maria. Maria was Takumi fiancée she was upset because even though she was supposed to marry him he didn't want to marry her because he was in love with Misaki. When Misaki heard that he didn't want to marry her she got curious and felt guilty since he was breaking a girls heart because of her. When she left Misaki asked him about her and Takumi replied that she wasn't important and that she was an irrelevant person to him. Hearing him say that made her feel happy and sad. She decided to tell Takumi that she wanted to have some space put their friendship on a pause. Takumi agreed since the reason was something he couldn't argue against. Takumi promised he'll come back to her and she knows that he will come back.

 **Story time**

It's been a week since their friendship was in pause Misaki was in school in the student council room reorganising files. She felt a bit empty she was used to Takumi teasing her and interrupting her like he used to.

"Takumi..." she sighed

Soon a shadow appeared in the room.

"You called for my milady?" Takumi teased

"Baka Usui." Mumbled Misaki

She and Takumi chuckled

"How are you Usui?" Questioned Misaki

He walked over to Misaki until there was a inch between them.

"I'm fine, but I'm desperate to play with you." Whispered Takumi into her ear

"You perverted stalker!" screamed Misaki

Luckily the school was empty otherwise the entire school would come to see who the pervert was and how Misaki was going to beat him up.

At the same time the school was dangerous since it was only them two in the school and Takumi had some things he wanted to do with Misaki. But he couldn't do it since he promised Misaki that he would behave and not spend time with her until the fiancé situation was resolved.

And with that he left the class leaving Misaki by herself.

As she watched him leave her face became more depressed and his shadow disappeared.

 **At Takumi room**

He was walking up and down for the past week thinking how to deal with Maria. Shintani was worried he had never seen Takumi this focused about something, but at the same time he was happy because finally, Takumi wanted something and he wasn't going to let it go.

"Hey. Shintani what would you do is you had an annoying fiancée who wouldn't leave you alone and a girl you love?" questioned Takumi

"Well...I wouldn't care. I would tell her that I love her and I want to be her. And if you want me you just have to win me over." Answered Shintani

"OH MY GOD!"

"You're a genius! Yes, I'll do that. I'll tell Maria exactly what you said." Takumi felt excitement

Immediately he called Maria to meet him in the court yard.

 **In the court yard**

Maria was waiting for him. She was wearing a silver mini skirt and a pink sleeveless top and black open toe heels. She was trying to show as much skin as possible to make him fall for her. (Was basically a slut)

When Takumi approached her she felt a heart skip a beat. He was trying to act cool putting his hand in his pockets and looking straight ahead, but he was actually really excited he almost couldn't hold it in.

"Listen, Maria, I love her and I want to be her. And if you want me you just have to win me over." He repeated exactly what Shintani said

Maria turned red; you could almost see smoke leaving her ears.

"WHAT!" screamed Maria

"Fine... If I just have to win you over then fine...I'll do just that." She stormed off

Takumi wasn't worried he though there was no reason way that could happen. He had his heart set on Misaki.

Takumi felt like a huge weight was realised from his shoulders.

All he had to was find Misaki before Maria did. This was easy since there is only 3 places she would be: the student council room, the library or her room.

He explored the school searching for his 'true love'. This was a slow process because all the girls were swarming him.

 _I swear I need to hire personal body guards but that won't be fair to my Misaki._ Takumi thought

He made it to the Student council room where Misaki was sitting down reading some papers.

 _She is so cute when she is focus._ Takumi thought _._

Misaki was sitting in her chair and was reading out loud about the requests the students gave her. Most of them were just really stupid and perverted one like have a glass wall through the changing room instead of a solid wall. Things like this made Misaki really angry when she reads them, but at the same time she couldn't stop thinking about Takumi.

"Miss me?" teased Takumi

"N...No." Lied Misaki

"Well I have good news for you Misaki..."

Misaki was curious on what the good news could be.

"Tell me then what the good news is?!" Demanded Misaki

"You don't need to worry about Maria" Takumi felt Thrilled to say that

Misaki was thrilled to hear it. She couldn't believe it she wanted to just hug him.

Why? Was she beginning to love him back?

Takumi started walking up to her slowly and wrapped his arms around her putting her head on his chest, Misaki only hugged him back this felt natural to her.

She whispered "Thank you."

Takumi was shocked she never expected Misaki to say that.

They separated with their hands wrapped around each other. Their eyes met gazing at each other. Misaki started to tip toe and had her lips against his lips. At first Takumi was shocked then he decided to surrender to her and join on the kiss. Soon Takumi took control of the kiss, nibbling Misaki bottom lip making her mouth open wide. With a quick turn Misaki was on top of her desk with Takumi on top of her. They still passionately kissed until they stopped. "I love you" whispered Takumi

Misaki was speechless instead of saying of something she just pushed her towards him and started kissing him. Soon she started to unbutton his shirt and begin to make patterns on his chest. Soon Takumi did the same started to unbutton her shirt but Misaki stopped him.

"I'm sorry... I'm just not ready yet" Misaki panted

"I understand...I'll be waiting when you do."

Misaki and Takumi started to button up their shirt and Misaki ran off to her room leaving Takumi watching her leave.

"I'll never leave you Misaki"

 **Hey, sorry for the long update I've been quite busy during easter. Hoped you like the Chapter and sorry if it was un expected but soon they'll be together after like 3 or 4 chapter they'll be together to face more problems. Spoiler: The school camp trip, what will happen between the two in a tent together at night?**

 **Thx. Like and subscribe :P**


	8. Chapter 8

Forbidden boarding school love

Chapter 8: The school trip

 **Previously:** Maria was in the way of Takumi and Misaki so they started to avoid each other. Takumi was desperate to get back together or stalk Misaki again so he asked Shintani he gave some great advice. He went to Maria in the Court yard and told her that if she wanted him she has to win him over. She was furious and decided that it was war between her and Misaki. H e was so happy to tell Misaki the good news. He found her in the student council room when he told her the news she was happy. Takumi walked over her and hugged her soon there eyes met glaring into each other soul. They kissed; it wasn't any normal kiss it was a passionate one, with one quick turn Misaki and Takumi were on top of the student council desk with Misaki at the bottom. Soon Misaki undid Takumi shirt and Takumi tried to do the same until reality came into Misaki mind and she stopped him. They buttoned up their shirts and Misaki left leaving Takumi in the class by himself.

 **Story time**

It was a week after the student council incident and Takumi was in basket ball practise so was Misaki (obviously) since the only way that Takumi would practise if Misaki was there she was there with Shizuko and Sakura. Shizuko was reading a book and Sakura was screaming for Kuuga. Kuuga and Sakura started dating like 2 weeks ago. Misaki didn't trust Kuuga but he made Sakura happy which was enough for now. Kuuga gave a wave and a wink to Sakura and she almost fainted. The team was getting ready for the championship games the finals. It is the first time the school has actually gone to have finals and coach was fired up. Misaki was getting the trip to camp Good nose ready all she had to do was double check everything.

 **After practise**

Takumi was in the showers with the rest of the team he couldn't stop thinking about last week it made him mad that he was so close to make Misaki his forever. He punched his locker, it made a dent.

"Wow... Why are you angry?" Questioned Kuuga

"It's none of your business, just be happy you have a girlfriend." Takumi replied annoyed

"Ahhhhh... This is about Misaki; well I'll let you do your thing that girl scares me. I don't know what you see in her." Said Kuuga

Takumi left the changing rooms only to see his beloved Misaki and Sakura by the window sill.

 _She is so cute with the wind in her hair and her smile just lights_ _up the room_. Takumi thought

"Misa-chan you have to make sure that the boys and girls have to sit next to each other on the coach pleeeaaassseee." Begged Sakura

"Hmmmm... thanks Sakura I think I'll call you Misa-chan from now on" said a familiar perverted alien.

"Takumi when did you get here?" questioned Takumi

"Just now Misa-chan." Smirked Takumi

"That's already annoying. Stop calling me Misa-chan" she said bluntly

"No Misa-chan" Takumi replied

Knowing Misaki will lose this she gave up only her closest people around her were able to call her Misa-chan; she thought that Takumi was a good friend so she allowed it even though it annoyed her a bit.

"See you guys tomorrow at the coach remember 8:15 am Sakura don't be late!" Said Misaki she went, leaving Sakura and Takumi alone.

Tomorrow was the camping trip and the entire school was excited about it especially Misaki she was so happy she has never been camping ever. She seen camping movies and she wants to do all the cliché things like making smores and tell ghost stories and wishing upon shooting stars.

Her things were already packed and ready to go. She decided to get an early sleep so she wouldn't be late. She went to sleep with a smile on her face.

 **The next day (the school trip)**

Misaki was already on the bus waiting for Shizuko. She was on the window seat listening to Ed Sheeran her favourite singer, she doesn't know why but she just loves his voice. Then she felt someone sit down next to her, immediately she thought it was Shizuko.

"Hey. Shizu..."

Then she realised that it wasn't Shizuko it was TAKUMI!

"Why are you sitting here?" Demanded Misaki

"Why, is it so wrong to sit next to my girlfriend?" Takumi said in a cheeky voice

"WHAT?! " Misaki screamed

"You know you want to be my girlfriend, don't you remember last week what happened between us." Takumi smirked

Misaki face immediately turned crimson red when she heard him.

"Where is Shizuko, she is suppose to be sitting next to me."She said whilst looking down

Takumi chuckled "Oh, she is sitting at the front something about getting travel sickness"

Misaki couldn't believe that she forget about Shizuko car sickness he face turned even more red when she realised she had to sit next to him for 3 hours until they came upon the camp site.

"What are you listening to?" Takumi questioned

Takumi put one piece of Misaki ear buds into his ear then he realised it was playing Thinking out loud. Takumi chuckled when he heard this.

"Misaki do you want me to give a French kiss under the stars during camp?" Takumi questioned

"Do you have a death wish?" Misaki threatened him with

"No. I just thought that since you are listening to this that you wanted me to kiss you underneath a thousand stars"

Misaki chuckled.

Takumi was shocked he didn't expect that reaction he thought she would scream or threaten him; his eyes glowed when he saw Misaki smile.

Misaki was smiling. She was impressed on how he can manipulate words like that. She liked the idea of kissing someone underneath a thousand stars it was quite romantic, she just hoped that she could do it with someone she loved.

During the trip Takumi and Misaki had a interesting conversation about everything: religion, politics and their opinions about what the trip would be like. Misaki enjoyed their conversation she never had such a deep conversation about these things to anyone.

During the trip Takumi fell asleep and his head laid on Misaki shoulders, her heart started to race.

THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...

What was going on did she like him or something, then out of nowhere she said the 3 magic words "I love you." (Omg!)

 **AFTER THE TRIP**

"Students, gather round" Mr. Hitomi

"This is a 2 day trip, the first will be you getting your tents ready and cooking dinner. Tomorrow is when we do all the fun activities and then we go home at 7 o'clock." Mr Hitomi stated.

Misaki, Shizuko and Sakura were putting up their tent, when I say that I mean that Shizuko and Misaki were putting up the tent while Sakura flirts with Kuuga.

Luckily, they finished their tent just in time so they could help out in the barbecue.

During the barbecue everyone who could cook helped out (defiantly not Misaki) Takumi didn't help out either, he was playing chess with Tora and of course Takumi won, in the background you could hear Maria cheering for Takumi which made sense since she was head cheerleader and his 'fiancée' this irritated Misaki as she watched them. She was in charge of the barbecue and made sure that everyone did their best. The food was delicious, most of the food was devoured by Hinita. Sakura and Kuuga were cleaning the plates; it was like revenge for letting her and Shizuko put the tent alone. Finally, Shizuko was playing snakes and ladders with Shintani.

 **At night**

Misaki couldn't go to sleep since Sakura feet was in her face and Shizuko snored like a pig. So she decided to take a walk to clear her mind but all she could think about was Takumi, she was so confused she now knew that she loves him but she didn't want to tell that to his face. Why? Was it because of Maria or was it because she was afraid of his response?

She walked up till an old oak tree and sat down by the old bench.

"Yo." bluntly said Takumi.

Misaki screamed in fright

"Usui what are you doing here? Secondly, when did you get here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came here and I came like 10 minutes ago." He replied there was a lollipop in his mouth

He walked over to Misaki and sat down next to her.

"Takumi look at the stars there are thousand." Misaki smiled

"Are you going to make a wish?"

"No, I don't need to since I already have everything I want: a scholarship to the most prestigious school in Japan; being student council president; having great friends and meeting amazing people." she smiled at Takumi for the last one.

Takumi started to blush a little and moved closer towards Misaki. He brushed his lips onto hers for a few seconds and then got up.

"That was your punishment for making me blush"

"Why?" questioned Misaki

"Because you love me and I love you." Takumi smiled

Misaki turned crimson. "N...no I don't"

"I heard you on the bus, I'm a very light sleeper

Misaki couldn't believe he heard what she said

"No I didn't I said 'I love ukulele."

It was the first thing she could think of

"All I have to do is wait for you to say it in my face."

Misaki blushed almost immediately after he said that.

They walked back together silently. Misaki was still blushing and Takumi was just staring at her.

 **10 minutes later**

They reached the campsite and saw a empty tent and the owner of the camp walking towards them.

"Excuse me ... What are you doing here?"

"We couldn't sleep so we decided to take a walk." Takumi replied bluntly

"Oh... why then why don't you use my tent?"

"Sir we can't it's too rude to drag you out." Misaki replied

"Don't worry...I was just going to go to my house up the hill. It was too uncomfortable for me."

"Yay!" Misaki said Sarcastically while she looked at Takumi

The owner left them 2 alone, a tent for themselves.

"Takumi if you try anything I will kick you in the place where it will hurt the most!" Misaki threatened

"Wow, pres you could be really scary sometimes." Takumi said with a smirk

"Don't worry pres I won't do anything...yet." Takumi chuckled

Misaki couldn't hear the rest since after the word 'sometimes' she was already in the tent. She was already in the tent ready to sleep.

"Where will I sleep Misa-chan?" Questioned Takumi

"On the floor." She replied bluntly

"You're so mean." He teased

 **2 hours later...**

Misaki couldn't sleep because she was worried about Takumi

"Hey...Takumi are you sleeping?" she questioned

"No." He replied bluntly

"You can sleep with me if your uncomfortable." She whispered

At first he was shocked but he didn't want to waste this chance since it might never come until they're dating.

"Sure." H e whispered back

"If you try anything I'll break your hands off." Threatened Misaki

Takumi chuckled and slipped into the sleeping bag with Misaki.

 **In the morning**

Misaki woke up to see his arms wrapped around her waist she was going to kick him until she realised that her feet was untwined with his feet and how cute he looked when he is sleeping.

"Mmmm...Misa-chan what time is it?" He questioned with barely his eyes opened.

"It's six in the morning." Replied Misaki

Remembering that she didn't want anyone to see them 2 together in a tent she got up head to her tent got her clothes and went in the changing rooms (which were really smelly) and got changed.

She wore a red tank shirt with a blue and black chequered shirt on top and she wore shorts and black tights underneath.

By the time she got back most people were awake and just mingling.

"What are you all doing here go and get changed!" screamed Mr. Hitomi

Every one ran after hearing him scream to the changing rooms.

When they got back they had gruel for breakfast – which was hardly edible.

 **After Breakfast**

"We will now do Paint balling before we go back to school." Said Mr. Hitomi

The class was split up into 2 teams.

Misaki, Sakura, Takumi and Kuuga were in one team plus some other students in there class and the other team had Tora, Shintani, Shizuko, Yukimura, and Kanou and some other random students in their class.

 **During the game**

Sakura, Kuuga and Yukimura were out. The objective of the game was to capture the other team flag.

Misaki was behind a building waiting to shoot at her classmate Hiro. She was running towards when she heard a splat noise, then she realised she was hit; the surprise caught her off guard and made her fall twisting her ankle. Luckily Takumi was there to help her. He dragged her out of the battle field to behind a building which wasn't guarded by the other team.

"Are you okay?" Takumi questioned in a worried voice.

"No, I don't think I can stand up." Misaki answered shakily.

With those few words a dark aura began to circle Takumi, he left Misaki on the side and went out to battle. Nobody hurts his girl!

Takumi starts doing back flip and front flips everywhere dominating the field it was like 10 minutes until he made it to the final stage which was amazing. He captured the flag and the game was over.

He returned to Misaki whose leg was in a bandage and stayed with her until they left the campsite.

They went on a bus to school.

 **I am so happy this chapter is finally over; this chapter is like 7 pages long. I'm so pissed at myself. Why did I have to make it so long? It took me like 2 weeks to finish this chapter. Anyways I'm so glad I got this over and done with. So I can move on to the next chapter. Spoiler: Maria makes Takumi and Misaki go into a real fight and true feelings are revealed. Finally, I just want to say that my school started like on Tuesday so now I won't be updating as frequently so you have to be a little patient but I will defiantly update no worries my little cutiepies.**

 **Thx like and subscribe :P**


End file.
